Rainbow
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: [OneShoot of LuBaek] Cinta itu seperti warna pelangi yang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. / "Lu, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Kau taukan, dengan statusmu sekarang? Kau adalah seorang personil dari salah satu group yang tengah naik daun, sedangkan aku—aku hanya seorang penari latar. Maksudku, tidakkah ini akan terasa sulit?"/ Mind to RnR?


"**Kau tau **_**hyung**_**, seseorang akan menjadi **_**bodoh-dan-idiot **_**ketika melindungi atau mencintai seseorang, dan aku 'pun pernah merasakannya…"**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Rainbow**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Xi LuHan, Byun BaekHyun, Kim MinSeok a.k.a XiuMin, Huang Zi Tao, Kim JongDae a.k.a Chen, Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu, Zhang Yi Xing.**

**Pair: Xi LuHan & Byun BaekHyun.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Special Themes: Request For My Beloved Daughter/sister/best friend. **_**Lol**_**. **

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Out Of Character, Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Gantung,OneShoot.**_

* * *

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 04.00 PM –dan itu artinya beberapa jam lagi; _3 jam kedepan_, pemuda bersurai _caramel _itu akan rela membuang peluhnya dengan _cuma-cuma, _hanya untuk menyenangkan hati para _anak-anaknya. Fansnya –yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dirinya berada, itulah sebabnya ia menyebut mereka dengan 'anak'. _Sebenarnya, bukan dia saja, masih ada 4 member lain bersamanya; mereka adalah Kim MinSeok [Dipanggil juga dengan nama XiuMin. _Lead Vocalist_], Zhang Yixing [Nama panggilan lainnya adalah Lay. _Main Dancer & Leader_], Kim JongDae [Dipanggil dengan nama lain Chen. _Main Vocalist_], Huang Zi Tao [Nama lainnya adalah Tao. _Main Rapper_], dan terakhir dirinya sendiri, Xi LuHan [LuHan. _Lead Vocalist & Lead Dancer_].

Pemuda _caramel _dengan salah satu telinganya berhiaskan oleh _piercing _itu, tengah menguap dengan lebarnya. Hari ini sangat membosankan, dan juga melelahkan. Baru dini hari tadi mereka berlima pulang dari acara ulang tahun sebuah _stasiun _televisi, nanti malam mereka akan kembali _bekerja _memeriahkan konser di _Incheon_. _Hah, _rasanya dia ingin kembali menjadi siswa _High School _normal, seperti lainnya; membolos, tertidur di dalam kelas, melanggar semua peraturan sekolah, bermain bersama –_semuanya_. Tapi apa boleh buat? Inilah jalan hidupnya sekarang –lagipula sekarang ia menemukan orang-orang terbaik; _of course, _setelah keluarganya dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

XiuMin menyenggol perut LuHan, ia mendecak kesal, "Kau itu _wajah _di _XOXO_, jangan pernah tunjukkan wajah _jelek_mu itu di _sembarang _tempat, Lu!"

"_Aish, baozi hyung! _Aku tau, aku adalah _The Most Wanted Guy _di _XOXO_, tetapi _come on_! –Akubukan _robot _yang hanya bisa menunjukkan _ekspresi manly_ku terus-menerus, atau _pokerface _setiap waktu. Tolonglah _hyung, _aku juga membutuhkan ketenangan, kebebasan –dan tidur. Tentu saja."

XiuMin _melengos, _kemudian terkikik kecil. LuHan memang berselisih satu tahun dengannya, namun tingkahnya yang _terkadang kekanak-kanakkan_, membuat LuHan terlihat seperti anak berusia 12 tahun. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan waktumu saat ini? Ini adalah waktu yang tepat, _Deer_." LuHan melempar bantal yang berada di dekapannya ke arah XiuMin, "Aku bukan rusa, _hyung!_"

Dengan cekatan, pemuda bersurai _cocoa _itu menangkap bantalnya, "_Ouh_, sayang sekali, padahal aku mengetahui _nama lain_mu itu dari _pemuda cantik _di belakang panggung –beberapa minggu yang lalu. _Ah! _Seandainya dia mendengarmu tidak menyetujui _sebutan _itu… _pasti _dia kecewa padamu, Lu." LuHan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, _pemuda cantik? _Maksud XiuMin _hyung, Sunshine_nya? Tunggu –tapi, "Darimana kau mengetahuinya, _hyung? _Maksudku, bukankah kau tak mengenalnya?"

"Kau terlalu mudah di tebak _hyung!" _sahut seorang pemuda berambut _pirang _dari arah dapur. Ia melempar sebotol _softdrink _ke arah LuHan dan XiuMin, kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di bawah _sofa_–tempat LuHan dan XiuMin duduk–ruang utama; lebih tepatnya pada _karpet _merah, kemudian menenggak _softdrink_nya dan beberapa cemilan yang dia bawa. LuHan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _jangan katakan seluruh member XOXO mengetahuinya_?

Tao menyunggingkan senyum _lucu_nya, "_Waeyo, hyung? _Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu; ada yang salah?" LuHan menggeleng _ragu_, jika benar seluruh _member XOXO _mengetahuinya, maka itu artinya tidak ada waktu untuk-_eghm-_berduaan dengan-_uhuk_-kekasihnya. _Okay! Walaupun dia adalah pemuda-dan-cantik, itu tidak akan menghalangi LuHan untuk mencintainya. _Salahkan pesonanya yang memabukkan itu, apalagi ketika tubuhnya bergerak sesuai _irama _musik di atas panggung –bisa bayangkan, bagaimana ekspresi _takjub-dan-terpesona-disaat-bersamaan_ LuHan saat itu. Sebuah bantal melayang _indah_; mengenai kepala LuHan. Membuat LuHan, _sukses _bangun dari _imajinasi_nya tentang sang kekasih."Kau _pervet_, _hyung_! –_Ouh! God! _Bagaimana bisa wajahnya yang _manis _itu, memiliki jiwa ke_mesum_an setinggi _Namsan Tower_?" cerocos pemuda lain, yang telah duduk _nyaman _di samping XiuMin. LuHan mendelik kesal ke arah Chen—pemuda paling _berisik_ diantara _member _lainnya, apa-apaan ucapannya tadi!? Wajahnya tidak manis! –_catat itu dengan tulisan sebesar-besarnya, kalau perlu buatkan spanduk di pinggir jalan_.

_Okay, itu berlebihan_. –_Hey!_ Tapi tetap saja dirinya itu tidak manis; _hanya _diberi _Anugerah _oleh Tuhan, wajah yang _sempurna_.

"_Sialan _kau! Bebek _jadi-jadian _sepertimu, tau apa tentangku?"

"Aku bukan bebek! Aku angsa! –camkan itu! Lagipula, kalau bukan karena suara _emas_ku ini, mungkin kau tidak akan bertemu dengan_nya, _kita juga tidak akan terkenal sepert–_aww!_"

Chen mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya, ia menengok kebelakang; dan disambut oleh tatapan _pembunuh _milik _manager XOXO_. Wu Yi Fan–_also known as Kris Wu_. Pemuda berdarah _China-Canada, _yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu memang tidak memiliki perasaan, _okay! _Coret bagian _tidak-memiliki-perasaan, _namun Kris memang tidak pernah tersenyum disaat hal-hal tertentu, sehingga menghasilkan suasana _awkward _setiap mereka akan tampil di atas panggung –tetapi akan berubah menjadi _idiot _jika sudah menyangkut yang berbau '_itsn't his style'_. Chen tertawa _hambar_, sedangkan ketiga _member _lainnya menertawakan tingkah Chen –terkecuali LuHan yang _dongkol _kepada Chen, "Daripada me_nyombongkan _dirimu sendiri, kenapa tidak membantu kami berdua membawa _kantong belanjaan–_untuk keperluan kalian?"

_Kami?_ Seluruh pandangan di ruangan itu, melirik kebelakang Kris. XiuMin, _hyung _yang tertua di _dorm _mereka, memekik pelan; dengan kedua tangan yang terkatup menutupi mulutnya, sedangkan Tao dan LuHan terkikik kecil, dan Chen menelan _saliva_nya kasar. Kris menyeringai melihat _mimik anak-asuhnya_, "Atau kau ingin berakhir seperti dia?"

_Uh-oh! Apakah kalian tau, apa yang tengah mereka lihat di balik punggung Kris? Jawabannya adalah –leadertercintanyasedangditarikdengantidakberperikemanusiaan. Baik-baik, akan kuulangi; Sang Leader tercinta mereka, sedang ditarik oleh naga tak berperikemanusiaan, hanya dengan menyeret ujung baju belakang Lay—sedangkan tangan satunya memegang kantong belanjaan. _

"Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Lay! Cepat lepaskan kerahnya! –Dia bisa mati!"

Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya; tidak peduli. Selama dirinya hidup, ia tidak pernah mendengar berita _seseorang-meninggal-karena-ditarik-kerah-belakang-bajunya_, jadi apa pedulinya? Lagipula Lay _enak-enakkan _tertidur di mobil, sedangkan Kris sendiri me_ngangkut _seluruh _kantong _belanjaan –seberat 2 _kilogram_. Kalau bukan karena _anak-anak_nya dan juga _masa depan group _ini, mungkin ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Lay di mobil—beserta _belanjaan_nya, jika perlu dia memarkirkan mobilnya sejauh 2 _meter _dari _dorm_, dan menyuruh Lay membawanya sendiri. _Sayangnya, Kris masih memiliki perasaan_. Pandangannya _kembali _beralih kepada Chen, yang _baru saja _menginjakkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu, "_Eghm! _Kau tidak berniat menjadi _pengecut_kan, JongDae? Atau kau memilih menggantikan posisi Lay saat ini?"

_Shit! _Sepertinya apapun usaha Chen, akan menjadi _sia-sia _jika berhadapan _manusia purba _itu. Dengan badan bergetar, ia membalikkan tubuhnya _menatap_ Kris. Sebuah senyuman _licik _terpampang di hadapannya, jari telunjuk Kris menunjuknya –menggerak-gerakkannya; menyuruh Chen agar mendekat, dan—_tentu saja_—membantu Kris membawakan kantong belanjaan. Lagi-lagi Chen hanya bisa menelan _saliva_nya, lalu mengangguk. Akhirnya dengan _berat hati, _Chen melangkah mendekat ke arah Kris, kemudian membantu membawakan 4 _kantong _belanja –_tersisa 2 kantong, yang dibawa Kris sendiri. _

"_Good boy!_ Aku akan membelikanmu _hadiah _setelah ini," Ujar Kris, berjalan kepada XiuMin untuk menaruh _manusia tidur _di belakangnya, di atas _sofa_. Setidaknya itu mengurangi rasa _nyeri _di tangannya. Chen menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, ia memutar _kepala_nya dan tersenyum _antusias_, "Memangnya kau mau memberiku _hadiah_ apa?" Kris terkekeh pelan, sebelum menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menunjuk Lay –_yang anehnya masih tertidur, walau tadi ia diseret layaknya karung_.

"Aku akan menempatkan kalian pada satu kamar hari ini –maksudku, XiuMin akan pindah ketempat LuHan, jadi kau dan _manusia mummy _itu bisa sekamar, sedangkan aku sendiri tak perlu kalian pikirkan; karena aku yakin kalian tau aku tidur dengan siapa."

Kedua alis Chen _menyatu, _memikirkan arti _tersembunyi _dari ucapan Kris _barusan_. _Oh…_ itu artinya—_Uh! _ Sebuah _rona merah _samar menghinggapi kedua pipinya. _Lay dan dirinya; dalam satu kamar?_ Chen mengumpat _kesal_, kemudian meninggalkan keempat orang itu –_minus Lay, karena Lay masih tertidur_, yang tengah menertawakannya lagi. Bukan rahasia lagi di _semua member XOXO_, jika Chen _menyimpan _perasaan kepada Lay. Mereka berdua memang tidak dekat, ketika di _stage_, atau bahkan ketika mereka sedang melakukan _syuting_, tetapi saat mereka sudah berada di _dorm_, mereka berdua akan menyempatkan waktu untuk bersama –sekedar mengobrol atau keluar makan bersama.

Setelah menaruh _kantong _belanjaannya, Kris kembali ke ruang utama. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, di samping Tao –sesekali mengganggu pemuda _panda _itu, namun tiba-tiba, dirinya teringat sesuatu. Kedua tangannya _bersidekap _di depan dada, matanya memicing _tajam; _menatap—_yang katanya 'wajah' di XOXO_. Merasa dipandangi, LuHan mendengus _risih_. "Kenapa? Kau ber_nafsu _padaku? _Ouh—_sayangnya, aku tidak menyukai _type _orang-orang sepertimu; yang _jelek_, terlalu tinggi me_nyamai_ _Namsan Tow.._"

"–Sekali lagi kau menjelek-jelekkanku, akan kuhancurkan semua koleksi _Hello Kitty_mu! _Dasar_! Aku heran, bagaimana bisa seorang _gadis _sepertimu, bisa-bisanya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _pemuda_; yang _aneh_nya sama-sama _manis, _di balik _layar!? _Tanpa memberitahuku atau Lay, atau _member _lain. Kau ingin mati _muda_, _eoh_?"

Kali ini LuHan tidak menjawab –sekalipun, Kris me_ngatai_nya _gadis manis_. Ini memang kesalahannya, tidak merundingkan _resiko_ berpacaran dengan seorang _penari latar_. _Bukan! _Bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan, tapi ia tidak memberitahukan Kris dan _atau member _lainnya tentang hubungannya dengan _pemuda-kelewat-manis-itu_. LuHan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya kepada Kris atau _member _lain –takut-takut mereka justru akan _memperolok kekasih_nya, karena _berstatus penari latar_, _menerornya _karena telah berani merebut '_wajah XOXO'_. "Aku tau, kau _bimbang _dengan segala _resiko _yang akan datang –apalagi mengingat _kekasih_mu adalah seorang _penari panggung_. Tapi setidaknya beritahu kami. Mungkin aku dan yang lain bisa membantumu, jika _media curiga _terhadap kalian."

Ada satu sifat Kris, yang membuat dia menjadi _manager XOXO; _dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab, dan _bijaksana_ –disaat mereka memiliki _permasalahan _serius, seperti ini. Sedikit _tertohok _ketika Kris mengucapkan—_penari panggung_—dengan nada yang _kentara _dan tegas, memang apa salahnya jika mencintai seorang _penari panggung_? Apa karena dirinya adalah seorang _member XOXO _yang tengah _naik daun_? Tetapi, bukankah cinta tak memandang _status_? Sebisa mungkin, LuHan menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, ia tau Kris tidak bermaksud menyindir kekasihnya, hanya memperjelas resiko berpacaran dengan _penari latar_.

"Aku mengerti, aku memang sengaja merahasiakan _status _hubunganku dengannya. Kupikir, akan lebih _nyaman _jika berhubungan dengannya tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, dan kami akan bebas melakukan apapun di balik keramaian orang-orang. Maafkan aku Kris, XiuMin _hyung, _Tao, Chen, dan— kalau kalian memintaku untuk menjauhinya –aku tidak akan bisa, mungkin aku lebih memilih meninggalkan Dunia _Entertaiment_ daripada meninggalkannya; bahkan kami baru saja menjalaninya selama tiga bulan."

"_Bodoh_! Kau itu sebenarnya pintar, tapi mengapa jalan pemikiranmu _dangkal _terhadap kami!" Sungut XiuMin. _Hey! Tentu saja dirinya marah, apalagi jika dikatakan seperti itu. _LuHan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, mengusir rasa _pening _yang mendera kepalanya, _apakah ia salah bicara? _ Tao menghentikan makannya, ia menaruh _snack_ ditangannya di atas meja kecil—di samping _sofa_. Kaki _panjangnya _mendekati LuHan, kemudian memukul pundaknya pelan, "Kau tau _hyung_, seseorang akan menjadi _bodoh-dan-idiot _ketika melindungi atau mencintai seseorang, dan aku 'pun pernah merasakannya…" Pandangan matanya beralih kepada Kris, yang memalingkan wajahnya; menghindari tatapan _sayang Panda muda_nya, "Semua itu berjalan mengikuti arus _permainan _cinta, memandang _kosong _hati orang-orang disekitarnya –karena _yeah, _hati kita hanya terfokus pada satu titik. Pada seseorang yang kita kasihi. Jadi, apapun itu, siapapun dia yang _beruntung _mendapatkanmu, aku akan tetap mendukungmu, _hyung_. Tidak peduli dia adalah seorang _penari latar._"

Perasaan terkejut, senang, terharu, bercampur menjadi satu. Selama ini, LuHan terlalu banyak mengeluh tentang _masa-masa _berat dalam kehidupan _baru _mereka, apalagi ketika _job _sedang menumpuk—dan alasan lain tidak bisa bertemu dengan _matahari_nya diam-diam, walaupun dia bukanlah seorang _maknae_; dan disaat-saat seperti itulah, _member _lain akan datang membawa _senyum_ –menghilangkan segala _pikiran _dan membuat _mood_nya naik _drastis. Tidakkah kau sadar akan semua perhatian yang telah kau dapatkan, LuHan? –mereka peduli padamu._

"Ma—maksud kalian? Kalian.." LuHan merutuki ucapannya yang terbata-bata. Kris menghela napasnya, ia memandang malas pemilik mata rusa itu, "_Hn_, kami _merestui _kalian, dengan syarat jangan membuatku repot. –Dan jangan pernah memutuskan sesuatu tanpa memberitahu kami lagi!" Kalau bukan karena _gengsi_, LuHan pasti akan berteriak senang –_Uh-oh! Dan jangan lupakan dia untuk berterima kasih kepada Kris—sebesar-besarnya_. Mungkin, LuHan akan mengurangi _sindiran_nya terhadap makhluk _raksasa _itu—_eghm_—Oke, maksudnya makhluk tampan dan tinggi itu.

"_Eungh_," sebuah lenguhan _cukup _keras, mengalihkan segala perhatian di ruangan itu. XiuMin terpekik pelan, kemudian membantu Lay bangun dari tidurnya. Lay menguap pelan, sebelum me_ngucek _kedua matanya, "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Tao menggeleng-geleng pelan, LuHan, Kris, dan XiuMin mendesah pelan, sedangkan Chen? Sebuah seringaian tercetak di wajah _tegas_nya, "Kris _hyung, _apakah _hadiah_mu boleh kubuka sekarang?"

Kris memutar bola matanya, "_Dasar camel!_ Pergi sana! Aku tidak ingin terdengar keributan lagi!—Awas jika aku mendapat _aduan _yang _aneh-aneh _dari _member _lain, karena ulahmu."

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi, Lay telah _lenyap _dari _sofa_ bersama Chen. _Byuntae_!

.

.

Hari ini, sore terlihat _cerah_, tidak terlihat banyak awan di _atas _sana. Ditambah dengan suara-suara teriakan _riang_, dan nyanyian _lucu _dari beberapa anak kecil di taman dekat _café, _membuat seorang pemuda bersurai _midnight _menikmati _sore_nya yang _sempurna_ –setelah kemarin, dirinya seharian menghabiskan waktunya untuk menggerakkan badannya; menari di berbagai panggung, dengan waktu yang ber_selisih _tipis. Tangannya meraih secangkir _flat white, _kemudian menyesapnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," Ujar seseorang dengan pakaian _tertutup _yang tiba-tiba saja duduk dihadapannya. Dengan kacamata _hitam _yang melekat di wajahnya, topi putih dengan tulisan hitam; bertuliskan '_LUCKY_', serta jaket hitam, dan kemeja putih—seperti _mata-mata _saja. Sedikit terkejut memang, tetapi tak berlangsung lama, saat mengetahui orang yang terduduk dihadapannya bukan orang _asing_. _Yah, ia memang sering bertemu pemuda dihadapannya ini, jika ada waktu senggang –dan pemuda itu memang selalu berpakaian tertutup_.

"Bukankah itu memang makanan sehari-harimu, _deer_?"

Senyuman manis tersemat di bibir LuHan. Untung hari ini, _café _tidak terlalu _ramai_, jadi dia tidak terlalu menutup _identitas_nya. Tangannya meraih tangan _kekasih_nya, lalu mengecupnya pelan, "Tapi tetap saja makanan sehari-hariku adalah senyummu, _honey_." Pemuda _manis _itu menarik tangannya cepat, kemudian mengusapkannya pada bangku tempatnya duduk, _seolah hal yang dilakukan tadi adalah tabu_. Namun dengan cepat, ia menyingkirkan cangkir _flat white_nya, dan mendekati LuHan; meraih pipi itu, dan mencium sudut bibirnya, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Lu-_deer_."

"Aku tau, dan maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa menyempatkan banyak waktu luang untukmu, kau taukan—ya.." Belum selesai LuHan berbicara, _kekasih_nya menyela, "Lu, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Kau taukan, dengan _status_mu sekarang? Kau adalah seorang _personil _dari salah satu _group _yang tengah _naik daun_, sedangkan aku—aku hanya seorang _penari latar_. Maksudku, tidakkah ini akan terasa sulit? Dengan _pekerjaan _kita sekarang, kita tidak akan bisa seperti _pasangan _yang lain. Kau mengertikan? –Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bahwa perasaan ini bukanlah permainan _belaka_, " Pemuda itu meraih kembali _flat white_nya, dan menggenggam kedua sisinya _erat, _"Aku takut, kau pergi meninggalkanku, karena _profesi _kita yang berbeda, dan hubungan kita tidak se_mulus _pasangan lain."

Pemuda bersurai _caramel _itu tersenyum _manis_. _Kekasihnya ini memang selalu seperti itu, menakutkan hal-hal yang tidak akan terjadi—sejujurnya, LuHan yang seharusnya takut kehilangan BaekHyun; dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dan pergerakannya di atas panggung, membuat semua orang menatap tubuh itu_. LuHan mengusap tangan BaekHyun, "Aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu, Baek_kie_. _Never and forever_. Jika aku berani pergi dari kehidupanmu, kau boleh adukan kepada semua _media _tentang keburukkanku, bahkan kau boleh menuntutku—atau membunuhku."

"Walaupun _profesi _kita berbeda, dan jalan yang kita _tempuh _tidak se_lenggang _Jalan _Tol_, tapi itu tidak akan menurunkan rasa _sayangku _padamu. _I'll always love you_. _Oh_! Dan kau tau Baek_kie_, seluruh _member XOXO_, termasuk Kris, mengetahui hubungan kita." BaekHyun menundukkan kepalanya, menghela napas _kecil_. Takut-takut kalau LuHan-_nya _memarahi dia, lantaran salah mengucapkan nama LuHan dengan panggilan sayangnya terhadap sang _kekasih _di depan _member _lain. "Maafkan aku, _deer_. Tapi sungguh, itu tidak di_sengaja_. Mulutku tiba-tiba berbica…" Jari telunjuk tertempel di depan bibirnya, menghentikan ucapannya. _Oh God! Bolehkah LuHan menculik pemuda ini dan membawanya pulang, sekarang?_ "—Sayangnya, mereka menyetujui kita, mereka memberi _izin _kepada kita untuk menjalin hubungan _diam-diam_, Baek_kie_. Dengan catatan, tidak membuat Kris kerepotan. _Well_, mungkin aku akan menuruti kata-katanya beberapa hari ini."

Kalau sebuah rahang bisa terjatuh, _bisa jadi _saat ini rahang BaekHyun telah terjatuh. Ia tidak menyangka jika ucapannya yang _blak-blakkan _itu membuahkan hasil _manis_. LuHan terkikik melihat ekspresi BaekHyun, dirinya juga sudah mengalaminya tadi—_shock_, dan senang, seakan ada yang mengangkat _beban _di tubuh mereka. LuHan menjulurkan tangannya, dan menutup mulut BaekHyun, "Kalau kau membukanya terlalu lama, lalat akan _tergiur _memasuki mulutmu itu, dan aku tidak ingin miliku di_masuki _makhluk lain." Pukulan _halus _mendarat di pundak LuHan, melepaskan _tawa _keduanya. Hingga LuHan menghentikan pukulan BaekHyun, ia mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, "Baek_kie_…"

"—_Heum,_" gumamnya pelan, _ada yang tidak beres disini_. LuHan menaik-turunkan alisnya, ia tersenyum _miring_. BaekHyun mulai _jengah_, ia tau apa maksud _kode _itu; pasti—"_Let's play_!" _Tck! Memang dari dulu, LuHan tidak pernah beres_. Tangan _lentik_nya menepis tangan LuHan dari pahanya, "_Stop idiot! _Ini tempat umum, _bodoh_. Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu Lu-_deer_, kalau kau berani menyentuh _seluruh tubuh_ku—apalagi besok aku ada _schedule _yang cukup _penuh_. _Hell!_" BaekHyun memang akan berubah menjadi _ganas, _ketika mereka telah masuk ke _arah _yang tidak disukainya—_intim_. Bukan maksudnya BaekHyun tidak suka; _benci_, melainkan karena _efek _yang ditimbulkan setelah melakukan_nya_, membuat BaekHyun menghindari hal _itu_. _You-know-what_lah, tubuhnya adalah _asset _berharga bagi seorang penari.

LuHan _menyemburkan _tawanya, ia senang menggoda _kekasih_nya ini. "_Okay, _aku minta maaf, _honey_. Aku hanya bercanda—_kecuali, jika kau yang menggodaku duluan, mungkin tidak ada kata 'kembali'_." Kedua tangan BaekHyun terlipat di depan dada, ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Namun tak _berselang _lama, ia tersenyum, "_Eh-heum_, aku tau. _Saranghae, deer_."

"_Nado changi_."

**.The End.**

* * *

_A-ay! _Selesai juga fanfic OS ini.

_Huah_, ini fanfic pertamaku buat LuBaek.

_So_, gimana?

_Mind to Review?_

Regard,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


End file.
